Cas' Return
by DestielKlaine
Summary: Dean loves Cas and Cas loves Dean, but will either of them come up with the strength to admit it?
1. Chapter 1

Recently, things have been weird with Cas. Dean hasn't been able to get through to him. He's been acting out, lying, and just being, well... not Cas. He's usually so clueless and just kinda cute, but recently he's been acting strangely. He's been saying things that he wouldn't usually say, and doing things he wouldn't usually do.

Dean is actually rather confused by this. Where did his sweet angel Cas go? It's been so confusing for him that's he has actually started praying more frequently and has been asking God for help. He prays every night that Cas, the real Cas, the Cas that he hated yet still loved when he first met him, will come back to him. But every day, his prayers don't come true. He's beginning to lose faith. Dean loved the old Cas, but he's been thinking that the old Cas will never return.

That night when Cas beat Dean, then healed him? That was progress. But even Cas himself doesn't think he's all the way back to the old Cas. If it hadn't been for his undying love for Dean, who knows what could have happened? Who knows if they would both be alive, or if it would just be guilty Cas?

"I need you."

Those were the words that saved Dean. He almost admitted his undying love for Cas right there, but it wasn't needed. It will be saved for another time. A more important time. That time may even be tonight. Because ever since Cas broke free of Naomi, he and Dean have been connected at the hip. They don't want to leave each other, for fear that Naomi will break into Cas' life again and ruin the relationship between them again.

Since they've been so attached, they've done everything together. It's just been them and Sam. But things have been getting lonely for Dean. He hasn't even as much as FLIRTED with anyone because he's afraid Cas will get jealous. He hasn't had sex in months. He's been worried he won't be able to hold off much longer and he'll find some random girl and just go crazy. But he doesn't want to leave Cas.

So tonight might be the night that Dean tells Cas he loves him. He's been waiting for the right moment. He's been waiting for the right time to tell him. He's worried that Cas is incapable of loving the same way he does. He's afraid that even if he tells Cas, he won't understand what it means to be in love.

But he wants Cas to love him. He wants Cas to take advantage of the fact that he loves him. He wants Cas to teach him what he learned from the pizza man. He honestly wants Cas. He wants Cas in ways that Cas probably couldn't even imagine.

"I need you."

These words that Castiel heard that made him break free of the powers beyond, made him heal Dean instead of killing him.

"I need you."

These words that hurt Cas every night, thinking of what it took for Dean to say those words, that made him feel that he needed to say them. Those words have killed Cas inside ever since that night. Even though he and Dean had a profound bond, he couldn't break free of Naomi and her powers until Dean said those three words.

"I need you."

Castiel was shocked that Dean would admit this much. He is such a strong man. He is such a brave man. Only when he came near death did he say these words. He must have really meant them. He must have only said them to stop Cas.

But how did Cas break free? How did those words affect Cas? Cas loves Dean. But Dean doesn't know that, because Cas has never told him. So why did Dean say those words? Did Dean love Cas back? Could it be possible?

The words meant so much to Castiel. He thought about them every night in the hotel room with Dean by his side. He thinks about asking Dean what they meant, but he doesn't feel like making things more awkward than they already are. He knows he loves Dean, but telling Dean would make things more complicated. He already has dreams about Dean. Even though he doesn't sleep, he dreams. It's sort of like a daydream, but it's more vivid. He dreams about Dean and he dreams about what he would do with Dean if he they were ever together. But he only knows the things he learned from the pizza man, so Dean would have to teach him.

The dreams always end in happiness. Cas wonders why real life with Dean never ends in happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

(5 months since "I need you")

"Hey, where ya been, Cas?" Dean honestly wondered where Cas had been. They had been attached at the hip for the past 5 months, and then last night Cas had just randomly wandered off.

"I was just getting a burger for you, Dean." which, in all actuality, he WAS just getting a burger..

"GETTING A BURGER?! Cas, you were out all night!" He was so flustered. Where had Cas possibly have gone to get a burger that would take that long FOR AN ANGEL?! It can't have POSSIBLY taken that long to get a burger! "Where the HELL did you go to get this burger?!"

"Well, it's just.." Cas was stammering, it's the first time Dean has ever seen him this nervous. "I wanted to get the perfect burger for you, Dean. I even comforted the cow, like that time I comforted the pig, you know. And I handmade the cheese, and I found the best onion, and I picked the best tomato to make the ketchup..."

Dean was literally shocked. He didn't know whether to be mad or to be happy that Cas actually cared that much about him. It was sweet, but they also agreed that they wouldn't leave each other's side just in case Naomi came back.

They hadn't broken the promise once since that day. Cas usually always watched over Dean as he slept. Mostly, Cas just liked to watch Dean sleep. But he also watched Dean so that if Naomi did come back, he wouldn't kill her. At least not right away. Cas wanted to let her explain herself. She hadn't come back since that day, and Dean and Cas always figured it had been because they were always together. What if she had come back during the night?

Dean decided he was probably more hurt than angry.

"Cas, we promised we'd never leave each other! I thought that was a promise you'd keep." Dean yelled.

"I'm sorry Dean. I thought you would like it." Cas had the saddest look on his face. Dean suddenly felt really horrible. He didn't mean to hurt Cas' feelings. He hated seeing Cas sad, and Cas hadn't seemed this sad since right after he broke away from Naomi's control.

"I do, Cas. I just didn't think you would leave without asking. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I really am." Dean could see Cas' eyes grow a little more excited.

"I'm sorry, too, Dean. I should have told you before I left. I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful. I thought maybe you were having a nice dream. You never have nice dreams." Cas seemed legitimately sorry. Dean looked into his eyes and could tell he was being sincere. Cas hadn't lied to him in the past five months, so it wasn't surprising that he was telling the truth now.

"I was, Cas. I was dreaming about you." FINALLY. He had worked up the to admit it to Cas. He was gonna tell Cas.

Before he could find the right words, Cas grabbed behind his neck and kissed him passionately.

As he pulled away, he could literally not find words. "Cas. Wha- wha- wh-."

"Dean. I dream about you, too." Cas was just as surprised about it as Dean was at these words.

Dean didn't think Cas could dream. He also didn't think that angels expressed emotion like that. There was that one time with Meg, but he thought that was just experimental for Cas.

All of a sudden, Cas slipped his hand under Dean's shirt. It was the most passionate thing that Dean had ever experienced. All the other times he had done something like this, it was out of lust. He never really cared for someone like he cared for Cas. He realized he didn't really mind that Cas was all of a sudden like this. He started enjoying this new Cas.

Cas grabbed Dean and set him gently on the bed. Dean was wondering where this would go. He honestly had never been with a man before, not like this. Never before had he felt such love towards anyone. He was excited yet sort of afraid of where this might go. He loved Cas, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for such a step. Cas was an angel, and Dean was a human. Could things be complicated by this? Would Cas lose his powers or anything?

These thoughts made him so nervous. As Cas went to the other side of the bed and lied down next to him, his heart started racing. He was afraid Cas would hurt him. He was afraid of what would happen.

But as Cas leaned in and kissed him, his worries faded away. He knew Cas wouldn't hurt him. He knew nothing would go wrong. As they started peeling off each other's clothes, Dean's thoughts all went calm. All he could think about was Cas.

After Dean had stripped Cas all the way down, he started kissing him from head to torso, slowing as he got to the top his pelvis. Dean slowly worked Cas, being sure not to push him too far before he could get his fair share of pleasure. When Dean was done, Cas flipped him over and inserted himself. Dean was literally having the best night of his life. As Cas thrusted into Dean, they both moaned softly, trying not to wake Sam, whom they just realized had been there the whole time and slept through it all.

Cas worked slowly but surely, thrusting into Dean until they both came together.

After it was over, Dean and Cas just laid there together, taking in everything that had just happened. They were both so overwhelmed with emotions they didn't think they had. They both fell asleep in each other's arms, smiling, slightly hoping they would wake up before Sammy did the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas was watching Dean sleep when he woke up, rubbing his eyes and running his hand through his hair. Cas couldn't help but think about how cute Dean was when he slept. He had woken up about half an hour after they both fell asleep, and, since he's an angel, didn't go back to bed. Sitting there watching Dean was enough for him. Angels didn't sleep much anyway. It was a wonder he had fallen asleep at all.

As Dean awoke, Cas just smiled at him.

"Where did Sammy go?" Dean asked groggily.

"He woke up about an hour ago and went to get some food. He didn't find it necessary to wake you, and neither did I. There has not been anything suspicious yet today.", Cas informed Dean.

"Oh.", Dean seemed confused by this. Cas didn't know why Dean seemed so confused.

"Is there a problem, Dean?" Cas asked Dean, looking into his eyes with a worried look.

"No, no.", Dean replied.

Cas started to find Dean his clothes, seeing as he hadn't gotten dressed after last night's encounter. After Dean showered and got his pants on, they started talking. Dean had decided he needed to talk about it.

"So," Dean started, hoping Cas would join in. "Last night was... really nice.", he added, smirking like he was proud of himself, although Cas knew Dean hadn't done the hard work.

"Yes, Dean. It was very pleasant. I have never experienced anything like that before. I now know why the pizza man did what he did." Cas was telling Dean what he knew he wanted to hear. Dean was smiling at Cas' words, and Cas was smiling back. It had been a long time since either of them had experienced joy like last night.

"We probably shouldn't do that again though, with Sammy in the room and right next to us. He could have woken up while we were in the middle of things. It wasn't a smart idea at all. I mean, it was a good idea, but not very smart. We both should have known better."

"I know, Dean. But I knew Sam would not wake. I am an angel of the Lord, you know."

Cas hadn't actually known. He sensed that he would not have awoken, but he didn't know for sure. He only told Dean this to stop him from worrying. Just as he was about to continue, Sam walked through the motel room door.

"Hey guys, whatcha talking about?", Sam said, nonchalantly as he strolled over to the table to put down the coffee and food he had brought from the local convenience store.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking about suspicious happenings in the area.", Dean answered, saying the first thing that came to mind and playing it off as best as he could. Cas played along well by just saying: "Yeah."

Sam just shrugged.

"I haven't seen anything unusual lately, have you?" He said, looking inquisitively at Dean and Castiel.

"Um, no, but we haven't checked the internet yet, just the papers." Dean responded, as he glanced up at Cas to see if he had anything to add that would help out this awkward situation.

Of course, he didn't.

"Okay, well," Sam uttered as he sat down at the table, opened up his laptop, and opened up the top new page, "let's see what we've got here."

Cas and Dean stood and looked over Sam's shoulder, hoping a story would catch his eye so that they could focus on something other than what happened the previous night.

"Here we go, an unusual death in St. Cloud, Minnesota. Nothing better than something unusual!" Sam announced.

"Okay, let's get on the road!", Dean said.

**Finally, something that would make him focus on something other than Cas' anatomy. **


End file.
